Gifted
by samanddianefan10
Summary: A sequel to Kristen3's Special Needs. Fast foward ten years, and David has a secret. Niles and Daphne realize how special their family really was.


**A/n: this story takes place when David is 16, but it is a sequel of sorts to Kristen3's Special Needs. Thanks Kristen for allowing me to write this.!**

David was 16 and had just gotten his license. He'd taken to not coming home lately, and for that, Daphne was very worried.

She called Niles up at work. "I'm sorry to bother you, honey, but I'm afraid I have a problem. We have a problem."

Alerted, Niles immediately set out to soothe his wife's fears. "What is it, my love? Is everything okay? Is David okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I mean, I don't know what's happening with David. It's four o'clock and he isn't home yet."

Niles smiled. She would worry over her son being an hour late, and he loved her for it. "I'm sure he's fine. You've raised a wonderful child. Are you afraid that he's in trouble of some kind?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. But he won't answer my calls. What if he's in trouble? What if he can't answer his phone? I don't know what to do," she sobbed as she stared at her picture of her only child.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's never been in trouble. Maybe he's having trouble at school?"

"David? He's a little Frasier, you know that. He takes after the both of you in so many ways." This was her worst fear. She was so proud of her gifted son, but she was always afraid she wouldn't know how to raise a miniature Crane boy.

Niles smiled. "I'll call the school and see if there's anybody there. Maybe he's working on a special project."

He could hear her sigh a breath of relief. "I'm sure you're right. Thank you, Niles."

"Anything for you, my love."

"I love you too, Niles. Oh, Niles...will you..."

"I'll call you back as soon as I find out anything."

After they hung up, Niles was true to his word. He called the school, and to his relief the principal was still there.

"Hello Dr. Crane. How nice of you to call. I admit I was taken by surprise, for David has been here after school this entire week. Would you ...would you and your wife like to come in for a chat? I'd be happy to wait."

"We'll be there in a half an hour."

Soon Daphne and Niles were sitting in the principal's office, with Niles trying hard not to think of childhood memories of being sent to the office after a particularly cruel round of teasing by some bully. He didn't want to say anything to scare Daphne, but this was his worst fear coming true- reliving high school again, and his son having to suffer what he and Frasier had gone through.

"Dr. Marshall, thank you for meeting with us. It's just that...well, we're a bit concerned about David. Has he...has he had any troubles in school lately?"

Dr. Marshall smiled. "Actually, David is one of our most popular students."

Niles couldn't hide the grin on his face. Daphne squeezed his hand; she knew how difficult this must be for him.

"To tell you the truth, your son has shown a gift for tutoring..."

"Tutoring?" Daphne laughed out of nerves. Her son was tutoring other students- she should have known better than to doubt his judgment.

"We at Colonial Heights Academy pride ourselves in having a very diverse environment. We have children from many types of backgrounds, thanks to our scholarship program. We have the finest gifted program around, of which your son participates in. And there is our...our special program."

"A special program?" Daphne and Niles said in unison.

"Yes. We have a classroom of 8 children with various disabilities. One is in a wheelchair and unable to talk a lot. We have some with dyslexia. We have a few with autism. Tell me, Dr. and Mrs. Crane...do you know anything about autism?"

"Of course," Niles spoke up immediately. "It is a developmental disability characterized by poor social skills. May I ask, Dr. Marshall, what this has to do with our David? You're not suggesting..."

Dr. Marshall smiled kindly. "Of course not. There is a student named Max who has this particular disability. Your son David has taken to becoming a peer mentor to him."

"What's a peer mentor?" Daphne asked.

"It is a student who helps another one, by either helping them with their school work or social skills. Right now, for instance, your son is playing video games with Max. He's been doing this during his lunch period but after he got his license he's taken it upon himself to stay after school. I'm sorry- I thought you knew.

Niles and Daphne looked at each other and smiled. Niles knew where he got his sensitivity towards others- it was so obviously inherited from his mother. The reason that he fell in love with Daphne was now the reason he was most proud of his only child.

"Would you like to peek in at them? We have a monitor of all classrooms...I can show you their interactions if you'd like."

"Of course," Daphne spoke up.

There in on a small black and white screen was David, obviously enjoying himself while focusing on Max. They were having a great time.

"You see how he's bonded with David? I'm sure you know how unusual that is for children with autism. I must say, Dr. and Mrs. Crane, you've raised an intelligent, bright, sensitive young man. You both should be very proud."

Niles knew that he couldn't be any prouder of his family if he had tried. He thought back to all the lessons his family had taught him- to be kind to others, especially those with a disadvantage. His mother was always drilling that in his head. Respect others, even if you don't understand or agree. That was his father speaking. And now Niles knew what he had to do.

He opened up his checkbook and wrote out a sizable amount, and made it out to the school. "This is for Max's classroom. I hope this helps with supplies..."

"Or a pizza party!" Daphne spoke up, excitedly.

He squeezed his wife's hand. "Or a pizza party."

The two of the left, knowing they had to be home when David got there. He had always known that David would be exceptional, but he had no idea of how limitless his potential was. He had known for quite some time that there was only one woman destined to be the mother of his child, and now he'd received the confirmation that he hadn't really needed. As he looked at the building, he smiled. His high school days were less than pleasurable. But somehow, it was all worth it for this moment. Love really was the gift that kept on giving.

The end


End file.
